Talk:Jake Sully
Jakes avatar has a more Na'vi looking face then the rest of the avatars. I wounder why. Rex095 Who the heck screwed up Jake Sully's section?????!!!!!! Can anyone fix this? I'm not sure how to. --Nikki12592 06:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Nikki12592 What are you referring to? I don't think anything is wrong other then the personality and traits section. --IWantheUltimateChange 15:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :This was last week. -[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yup This guy kicked so much ass. Mickjoedude 21:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I love him he is amazing! Tsmukan Infobox image Anyone have a better image for his infobox? Not only is the current one broken, but its also very tiny. Suggestions? --Zervonn TALK 17:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I added one in that looked alright, but I'm not sure if there is a better one out there. --Zervonn TALK 17:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) well if someone stopped screwing it up and stopped when i told them this convo would not be here lol. it seems all good now tho.-Avatar- 02:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Fixing required I see that it says Tsu'Tey was killed by the last soldier at the loading bay of the Valkyrie, yet later on it says Jake finds a dying Tsu'Tey with Mo'at. :The part that says that Tsu'tey is with Mo'at, is in the complete script, so if it is include in the extended edition, it would be considered part of the article. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 20:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I cleared it up a bit JayBO 20:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Quote? I separated the two quotes for "But sooner or later you always gotta wake up/ Sooner or later though, you have to wake up", since I thought it gives more of an impact in the different delivery and timing of the quote...should I change it back? Thanks! DarthMario-Naruto 06:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Did he say that at two different times in the movie? I only remember one, in which case it should be the correct wording, and probably the longest one. No reason to duplicate quotes. -- 07:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Jake said it once when talking about how he dreamed he was flying right after he was paralyzed ("I dreamed I was flying, I was free. But sooner or later, you always gotta wake up"), and after the destruction of the hometree, he said it again ("I was a warrior who dreamed he could bring peace. Sooner or later though, you have to wake up") --DarthMario-Naruto 21:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah yes, I remember. I think we could keep the first one as a whole, but maybe make the second one only "I was a warrior who dreamed he could live in peace." -- 21:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okee Dokee. Thanks for helping me out! DarthMario-Naruto 15:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) love the guy German JCA Wiki Jake Sully TorukMakto http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diskussion:Jake_Sully&diff=6670&oldid=6669 09:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Info Box Picture (cont) Does anybody have a good HD picture of Jake without facepaint on? This old pic is getting..well, old. And, It shouldn't become a misconception that Jake has natural gold arrows on his forehead![TECTONIUM] 01:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :We should probably wait until the Blu-ray, so we will have many HD pictures. -- 01:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Language When I first saw Avatar, I couldn't help but feel like Jake had a hint of Australian in his voice. As the movie progressed, I didn't really notice an accent though. Can anyone confirm this for me? 00:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC)